Understanding Teacher
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Amio and Vivo learn a lesson from Vibracio.


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Amio! Vivo! Come back here!" a voice called out. But the princes were running in pure embarrassment across the field and back to their castle. They just made a terrible mistake.

Flashback…

"Alright you two, now I need you to make this herb specialty very carefully. If you are not careful, it can be full of foam," Vibracio warned, now moving his black hair from his face. The brothers nodded and began to mix the potions.

"How about this?" Amio said, now holding up a purple potion. Vibracio turned and his yellow eyes widened slightly.

"No young one. That one is very special and could cause some trouble. It can make your potion explode with foam I'm afraid," Vibracio chuckled a bit.

Vivo nodded, but Amio was feeling a bit curious. He felt like if he was really careful, his potion could work. The whole purpose of this potion was to help make more herbal potions for the future.

"I feel like if I'm very careful I can make it," Amio said.

"Amio, you're taking a huge risk," Vivo said. "We don't want to mess this up."

"Ah come on…it will be fine," Amio smiled, now putting a bit in the potion. But the minute he uncorked the bottle, Vibracio's ears perked up and he turned over his shoulder and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Amio! Look out young one!" he said, now diving for him. Before Amio knew it, there was a huge explosion and the room was engulfed in a large foam!

When the smoke cleared, no one was harmed, but Amio turned and saw Vivo's lower half and legs flailing and trying to get free and Vibracio was stuck from the shoulders down.

"Is everyone alright?" the patient teacher asked, now looking for his students. "Amio?! Vivo?! Answer me young ones!"

"I'm here!" Amio called. Vivo wiggled a bit and pulled himself free.

"I'm here too Master Vibracio." Vivo said, now glancing at Amio in frustration.

Vibracio saw Amio hang his head in embarrassment and the teacher then gave a mighty tug and freed himself from the foam.

"Amio, that could have been very dangerous young one. You could have been very hurt," he said gently and somewhat sternly.

"I understand Master Vibracio. It was all my fault," Amio said, still hanging his head.

"Amio…look at me young one." Vibracio said, now trying to make eye contact. But within a second, Amio turned and ran out and Vivo was after him. "Wait! Vivo, Amio wait a moment!"

And with that, the master ran after his students, worried that they were going to get hurt in their haste to get away.

Meanwhile, Amio was running so fast that Vivo really had to pick up the pace to catch up to him.

"Where are you going?!" Vivo asked.

"Back to the castle! We ruined the herb experiment," Amio panted, now running faster. Before Vivo could answer, they could hear swift and strong steps behind them. Vivo glanced over his shoulder and gasped as Vibracio was catching up very fast!

"Stop! You two stop! Don't run away!" Vibracio called, now pouncing on Vivo and pinning him down. Before Vivo could panic, Vibracio put a sharp claw to his head and before Vivo knew it, he was out cold in a peaceful sleep. Smiling, Vibracio then got up and chased after Amio!

Amio didn't know that Vivo got caught and soon felt the fast steps catching up. He glanced over and saw Vivo was gone but Vibracio was on his heels.

"Young one, you can't escape me! Please stop so that we may talk," Vibracio said, now seeing him make a sharp turn and he turned quickly after him.

"Please just GAH!" Amio said, now feeling Vibracio pounce on him and pin him down. Before Amio could cry out, Vibracio gently put a claw to his head and he was out too! The master then picked up both brothers and teleported them back to his cave.

A few hours later….

Amio and Vivo woke up on a soft flower plant that Vibracio had in his home. As they looked to their left, they saw him approaching them on all fours.

"Good. You both are awake. You were both exhausted after that run," he chuckled, now gently headbutting Vivo affectionately. But when he got to Amio, the prince moved away and looked at the wall.

"Amio? Will you not even look at me?" came the gentle question.

No response.

"Amio…I will not ask again young one." Came a somewhat playful response as Vibracio crouched in a playful position.

No response.

"Alright young prince. You have asked for it," the master said, now grabbing him playfully. Chuckling, Vibracio began tickling the young prince and soon pulled Vivo in on it too.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amio laughed out.

"First of all, I will not halt until you speak to me. Second, how can a prince be sad in his own kingdom?" Vibracio smirked deviously.

"GAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH MASTER VIBRACIO!" Vivo giggled and laughed, feeling his three tails on his stomach and chest.

"And what about you Vivo?" the milk chocolate furred master asked, glancing over his shoulder. "Did you really think you could escape me too?"

Both brothers were in stitches until the master stopped and held them to his chest. Due to the fact that he was almost as large as King Lauhin, he could pick them up with ease and hold them easily.

"Now listen you two. That was a mistake. I understand that. But next time just be a bit more careful. I never want you all to get hurt. And I care for you both too much to let you run away from me," the master smirked deviously, now pouncing on them more and tickling them. Soon the princes' laughter were ringing through the cave and the amused chuckle of their teacher. After a minute, he let them go.

"Now then…let's try that experiment again," he said gently. Both brothers looked uncertain, but he then gently pinned them down, letting his tails wag. "Young Princes…am I going to have to start all over?" he smirked evilly. "You know I will."

"Alright alright," Amio giggled, now seeing his head shoot down and nibble his orange tummy.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Alright," Vivo laughed, now feeling clawing at his stomach.

"Those are the princes I know. Now come; let's get started," he winked, now helping them up and giving them some bottles.

And that next experiment was the best ever, mainly because of Vibracio's patience, understanding, and him refusing to let them give up. He was one of the best masters they ever had!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
